I'd never thought I'd see her again
by Timilina The Wolf
Summary: Tails won't let anyone help him. He hasn't been the same ever since the Metarex incident. He keeps saying to himself 'She will never come back' But never say never people. Rated T for a bit of blood (Better safe then sorry) No flames please this is my first story! Oh yea its One-Shot!


**I do not own any of the sonic characters in this story.**

** The honor of that belongs to Sega.**

** No copyright intended.**

**Enjoy!**

A peaceful morning has risen to the face of Mobius, a morning that most is enjoying. All except one. Tails has made no outside contact with the world for months. It has felt like years though… They saved the universe from the Metarex about 6 months ago and everyone was happy of course! But they lost a friend during the final battle. A friend Tails cannot forget. Cosmo. Tails is still grieving for her, his lost friend but were they more than friends? Possibly.

'Why did you have to go Cosmo?', Tails thought as he looked at his thriving flower that's just sitting there. Sitting there on the window sill without an answer.

During the 6 months he has cared for the once seed that Sonic gave after the battle that's now a bud just about ready to bloom. Tails almost didn't notice the door bell ringing as he was drowning in his sorrows. He was hesitant at first but he gathered his strength and practically crawled to the door. He opened the door and just as expected Sonic was standing there with worry in eyes.

"Tails everyone is getting more and more worried about you. Don't you think you need some fresh air after being cooped up in there for… lord knows how long.", Sonic said with a hint of desperation.

Tails wasn't really listening he was too lost in mind. He just stared at Sonic with dull eyes. Tails has lost the cheeriness and happiness look in his eyes and are now replaced by lifeless and colored-drained circles that people call his eyes. All Tails heard from Sonic's comment "Don't you think you need some fresh air….."

"I got all the fresh air I need here.", Tails replied.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something else that could possibly break through his friend's depression but Tails cut him off before he could say a word.

"But there won't be enough fresh air for the both of us to breath so no you can't come in.", Tails almost hissed.

Sonic look at the kitsune with a bit of shock in his eyes. Tails just slowly closed the door as they didn't speak another word. Tails returned to the awaiting flower bud on the window sill and once again went through memory lane where Tails and Cosmo shared those wonderful moments together. Wonderful moments that were short lived. Sonic on the other hand was still standing on the other side of the door processing what just happened.

"Can he read minds now or something?", He murmured under his breath talking to no one in particular. Sonic was one of those stubborn people that would just never lay something down until he won the fight, but he admitted defeat and ran away thinking on how he could approach the now antisocial kitsune another day. Hours past without another interruption besides the occasional phone calls of random callers or worried friends and during the whole day Tails hasn't eaten as he was too focus on old memories or the flower bud. Now Tails can really feel the effect of not eating for the whole day as his stomach complained of its emptiness. He went to the kitchen to get a small sandwich and afterwards possibly go to bed. But on the window sill the flower bud seemed to be giving off some sort of a mystic yellow glow. Tails hasn't noticed this after he headed upstairs to get some shut eye after his small snack. As he got himself comfortable in his small and lonely bed the flower bud glowed brighter and brighter with its eerie yellow glow until just before sun break a bright light that could blind a person engulfed the whole room and even went through some of the cracks in the floor board that went to Tails' room but it wasn't enough to wake him. Somewhere inside the bright you could hear a pot shatter. As the light died down there was no longer a flower pot on the window sill but dirt and broken flower pot pieces scattered around the area. On the floor in front of the window however, laid a sleeping and familiar seedrian.

The sun rose from the horizon and its light interrupted a certain two-tailed fox's sleep. He slowly picked his head up to look out the window.

"Here we go again. Another day of my life that I could be spending with Cosmo but lookie here! I'm not…", Tails said to himself. Tails sat in his bed looking out his window for what seemed like eternity but was only a few minutes. Tails sighed and hauled himself out of bed and went down stairs to check on his flower bud. Tails was still half asleep when he made his way to the living room of his small but livable house. That changed when he noticed the flower pot was absent from its usual place. He panic and half ran half stumbled over to the window sill. He never made it to his intended destination as he tripped over an unknown object. Tails felt a stabbing pain as he fell on his left shoulder. He breathed through teeth as he picked himself up to find out what cause such pain. There on his left arm sticking out was a flower pot shard. Blood trickled down his arm from the flesh wound. Just as he was about to pull out the shard he heard something. Or someone…

"Whaaaaa?..."

Tails swung his head around and looked down to see someone he hasn't seen for 6 months. Someone he hasn't seen ever since the Metarex incident. Someone he thought he was never going to see again.

"C-C-Cosmo?..."

The seedrian was struggling to sit up but managed and look at Tails with a bit of confusion in her eyes, As if she didn't recognize Tails. But then her face brightened up as she remembered him and the others.

"Tails!", Cosmo yelled as she threw her arms around Tails.

Tails was still in shock. He secretly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but for once he wasn't! Tails started to tear up, He couldn't believe it! Cosmo is alive! But the question is… how?

"B-But… How?", Tails managed to whisper as he was having trouble talking due to shock and happiness rushing into him way too fast for him to process.

"It was the seed silly! At the last second I preserved my memories and everything else needed into the seed so I could come back well and alive!", Cosmo explained with a big smile on her face.

She took another look at Tails and giggled at his expression of shock on his face with his mouth still wide open. But her face turned from pure happiness to worry that a mother would have.

"Tails! Your bleeding what happened!", shouted a very worried Cosmo. Tails has completely forgotten about the cut on his shoulder which is still leaking a considerable amount of blood. Tails never got to answer as he was dragged by Cosmo onto the nearby couch.

"Where's the first aid kit!?"

"Ummm… in the closet", Tails said as he pointed to where it was.

With no hesitation Cosmo sprinted to the closet and back with a small first aid kit. Though a small kit it had all the necessary items to patch the cut from the flower pot or what's left of it. Cosmo worked silently but quickly to clean and wrap the wound. When Cosmo finished she seemed satisfied with her handy work and smile as she look to Tails. Tails had a different face though. A face of curiosity and wonder. Cosmo frowned at this and just had to ask.

"Is there something wrong Tails?", She asked as she sat next to him.

"I just can't believe your back… After me thinking you were dead for so long."

Cosmo took some time to think of what to say. Then she finally replied after a minute.

"Well, I'm back and that's all there is to it. Now we can catch up with the time we've lost."

Cosmo wrapped her arms around Tails and laid her head on her shoulder. Tails slightly blushed to this but soon enough he accepted this and relaxed. This is the first time in a long time he has felt this happy. He was happy that she was back. He was happy that he was with her. He couldn't lie, he never wanted this moment to end.

**Hey it's the author here! I hope you enjoyed my very FIRST story! Please R&R and hopefully you guys will like it enough for me to do more stories in the future! See ya soon! – Timilina**


End file.
